wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd
Wiggly Tunes (originally Wiggly Songs) is The Wiggles' regular music publisher that's been established since 1996. Songs Published Australia & New Zealand #Quack Quack #Nya Nya Nya #Hey There Wally #Quack Quack #Rockin' And A Rollin' Sea #Boom Boom #Mrs. Bingles Theme #Tap Wags #Ballerina, Ballerina #Ooh It's Captain Feathersword #Wally's Dream Music #Magic Club Music #Let's Have A Party (Instrumental) #Let's Have A Party #Wiggly Medley #Get Ready To Wiggle (1998-present) #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear (2000-present) #Dorothy the Dinosaur (2000-present) #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car #Look Both Ways #Dorothy The Dinosaur (Tell Me Who Is That Knocking?) #Food Food Food (Oh How I Love My Food) #John Bradlelum #Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! #Wah Hoo Hey, I'm Combing My Hair Today #Head, Shoulders, Knees And Toes #Zardo Zap #Move Your Arms Like Henry #Do the Wiggle Groove #Balla Balla Bambina #I Climb Ten Stairs #We're Dancing With Wags The Dog #Wags The Dog, He Likes To Tango #Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) #Rocket #Officer Beaple's Dance #Let's Have A Ceili #Have a Very Merry Christmas (1999-present) #Go Santa Go (1999-present) #Unto Us, This Holy Night (1999-present) #Hey, It's The Dorothy The Dinosaur Show! #In The Wiggles' World #Here Come The Wiggles #In The Big Red Car We Like To Ride #Taba Naba #Hey, Hey, Hey We're All Pirate Dancing #Blow Me Down #Let's Go (We're Riding In The Big Red Car) #Haru Ga Kita #Just Can't Wait For Christmas Day #Here Come The Reindeer #And the World Is One On A Christmas Morning #Murray's Christmas Samba #Jimmy The Elf #Christmas Around The World #Wags Loves To Shake Shake #Doing a Dance #Curoo Curoo #Christmas Polka #Decorate The Tree #Yule Be Wiggling #A Scottish Christmas #Angels We Have Heard On High #The First Noel #Wiggly Party #Move Like an Emu #La Cucaracha #Captain's Magic Buttons #Dance the Ooby Doo (With Dorothy the Dinosaur) #Play Your Guitar With Murray #Marie's Wedding #Zoological Gardens #Swim Henry Swim #Wiggle Hula #Fun on the Farm #Let's Spend a Day at the Beach #Caveland #Run Around Run Run #The Wobbly Dance #The Crocodile Hunter #Australia Zoo #Do The Owl #Wobbly Camel #Cocky Want A Cracker #Swim With Me #Feeding Time #Dingo Tango #Snakes (you can look but you better not touch) #Kookaburra Choir #We're The Crocodile Band #Koala La La #You Might Like A Pet #Dorothy Queen Of The Roses #Butterflies Flit #The Wiggle Owl Medley #Wiggle Bay #Dancing In The Sand #Swim Like A Fish #C'est Wags, C'est Bon #Dance A Cachucha #Rolling Down The Sandhills #Running Up The Sandhills #Let's Make Some Rosy Tea #Zing Zang Wing Wang Wong #Watching The Waves #Let's Have A Barbie On The Beach #Eagle Rock #Dance The Gloomies Away #What's This Button For? #The Zeezap Song #Going Home #Fergus' Jig #Lullaby Overture #I Love It When It Rains #Take A Trip Out On The Sea #Aspri Mera Key Ya Mas (Greek Lullaby) #Maranoa Lullaby (From Central Australia) #Star Lullaby (Polish Lullaby) #October Winds #Go To Sleep Jeff (Brahms' Lullaby) #Georgia's Song #Welcome to Network Wiggles! #Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! #Gulp Gulp #Anthony's Workshop #Testing, One, Two, Three #Bit By Bit (We're Building A Set) #Vegetable Soup #Hats #Music With Murray #Camera One #Community Service Announcement! #Weather, Weather, Weather #Dressing Up #Calling All Cows #Where's Jeff? #Knock Knock, Who's There? #Wiggly Sports Theme #The Dancing Flowers #Bow Wow Wow #Central Park New York #Cowboys And Cowgirls #Fly Through The Sky #I Wave My Arms And Swing My Baton #New York Firefighter #Picking Flowers #Say Aah at the Doctors #Feeling Chirpy #Lettuce Sing (Fresh Fruit And Vegies) #Let's Go Swimming #The Bricklayers Song #Tick Tock (All Night Long) #Can You Dig It? #Knead Some Dough #Open Wide Look Inside At The Dentist #Hey There Partner #Walking On The Moon #We're The Cowboys #Cielito Lindo #The Wiggly Trail #Listen To The Drummer Playing #Let's Go To The Great Western Cafe' #The Master Pasta Maker (From Italy) #Follow The Bird #Foodman #El Pato #Olive Oil #Hey Now, Let's Have A Party! #Fiesta Siesta #Farewell To The Wiggly Trail #Ring-A-Ding-A-Ding Dong! #Great Big Man In Red (Featuring John Fogerty) #Captain Feathersword's Christmas Dance #Rockin' Santa! (Featuring John Fogerty) #Noche De Paz (Silent Night) #Wags Stop Your Barking, It's Almost Christmas Day! (Featuring Barry Williams) #Christmas Barcarolle (Let The World Rejoice) #Dorothy's Christmas Roses #Away in a Manger #Henry The Champion Christmas Wrapper #O Come All Ye Faithful #Day Of Joy, Day Of Peace (Hamish's Lullaby) #Sailing Around The World #Hula, Hula, Hula Nothing Could Be Cooler! #San Francisco Trolley Car #Agapame Tin Athena (We Love Athens) #Elbow To Elbow #London Town #Sicily (I Want To Go) #Here We Go Mexico City! #Goldfish #Mop Mop #Brisbane #Sydney Barcarolle #The Captain's Wavy Walk #Sorry Again #Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea #Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo #Big Red Boat #Here Come The Chicken #Shakin' Like a Leafy Tree #Teddy Bears Big Day Out #Rainbow of Colours #Blow Up Your Balloon (Huff and Huff and Puff) #The Chew Chew Song #The Princess of the Sea #Polly Put The Kettle On #Do the Daddy Long Legs #Stamp Your Feet (To the Heavy Beat) #He's a Bird! What a Bird! #The Tra-La-La Song #Huddle, Huddle, Huddle Along (The Football Song) #The Wheels on the Bus #Row, Row, Row Your Boat #Rockin' on the Water #Five Little Ducks #Everybody Dance! Albums Australia & New Zealand #The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack (1997) #Toot Toot! (1998) #It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! (2000) #Wiggle Time! (2000) #Yule Be Wiggling (2000) #Hoop-Dee-Doo It's A Wiggly Party (2001) #Wiggly Safari (2002) #Wiggle Bay (2002) #Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! (2003) #Top of the Tots (2003) #Cold Spaghetti Western (2004) #Santa's Rockin'! (2004) #LIVE Hot Potatoes! (2005) #Sailing Around the World (2005) #Here Comes The Big Red Car (2006) #It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! (2006) #Splish Splash Big Red Boat (2006) #Racing to the Rainbow (2006) #Getting Strong! Wiggle and Learn (2007) #Pop Go The Wiggles! (2007) #Sing a Song Of Wiggles (2008) #The Wiggles Go Bananas! (2009) #Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2009) #Hot Poppin' Popcorn (2009) #Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus (2009) #Let's Eat! (2010) #Dorothy the Dinosaur's Rockin' Christmas (2010) #Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show! (2011) #Ukulele Baby! (2011) #ITunes LIVE (2011) #The Wiggles' Big Birthday! (2011) #It's Always Christmas With You! (2011) #Surfer Jeff (2012) #Celebration! (2012) #Hits And Rarities (2012) #Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party (2012) #Christmas Crackers! (2012) #Taking Off! (2013) #Furry Tales (2013) #Pumpkin Face (2013) #Go Santa Go! (2013) #Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles 2.0 (2013) #Apples & Bananas (2014) #Wiggle House (2014) #Rock & Roll Preschool (2015) #The Wiggles Meet The Orchestra! (2015) #Wiggle Town! (2016) #Dance Dance! (2016) #Nursery Rhymes (2017) #Och Aye the G'Nu! (with Jimmy Barnes) (2017) #Duets (2017) #Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas! (2017) #Nursery Rhymes 2 (2018) #Wiggle Pop! (2018) US * Let's Wiggle (1999) UK * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (2009) Category:Wiggly Topics Category:Publishers